You and I
by StrayValkyrie
Summary: Every night we're all alone. Every night, my only hope is the light that's shining from inside you. 'Cause you believe in what we are. You believe in what we'll be. Give me strength so I can stand beside you. Pairings: Cloud/Tifa, Zack/Cloud


_For the drama that you're drinking  
And the dark thoughts you are thinking  
And the love notes that you scrawl_

_Every night  
We're all alone  
Every night  
My only hope  
Is the light that's shining from inside you_

* * *

"Pretty crazy here tonight, isn't it?"

Cloud turned his head towards the dark-haired man who sat next to him, blinking in surprise. He didn't know the guy, though he had seen him before. Often, actually. It was a weekly ritual to come to Seventh Heaven, a pretty popular daytime bar and club by night. He usually didn't do much, though, always coming at the request of his friends, who would be out on the dance floor while he sat quietly to himself and enjoyed the atmosphere. Sometimes he would be convinced to dance, but for the most part he sort of liked to just stay on the sidelines and watch. They'd been coming here for about a month now, and that makes this the fourth time he'd seen this man. Though this was the first time they'd ever spoken.

It was kind of weird, actually. Not that he thought much of it, but everytime he's been here this guy was also here. Cloud usually saw him hanging out with his own group of friends, laughing and dancing with the rest of them. Somehow though, always their eyes would pass over each other at least once during the night, and always one of these times they would catch the other and quickly look away. It wasn't anything too unusual, after all sometimes people are simply meant to meet, he guessed. That's how he met Tifa, who had quickly become his absolute best friend and eventual love of his life. He chalked it up to ever feeling like you knew someone, even when you'd never met.

He glanced out to the dance floor for a moment, quickly finding Tifa dancing alongside Yuffie and surprisingly, Leon. She looked great, dressed up in a short skirt and tight shirt, with her dark hair pulled back sleekly into a messy bun at the back of her head. He smiled at the sight, feeling his heart swell with joy. She was such a great person.. As if knowing he was looking at her, Tifa suddenly glanced over and winked at him, motioning for him to come join her. Cloud glared at her playfully before turning back to the man beside him.

"Yeah." He answered before taking a long drink from his glass as the other man sighed and nodded, turning his head to the dance floor as well. Then he turned his head back as Cloud lowered the glass, offering him an ear-splitting grin and motioning his drink towards the floor. "That your girl?

"Yeah." Cloud said with a small amount of pride, and a hint of warning beneath his voice. Look, but don't touch.

The other laughed. "Nice. She's gorgeous!" He looked over at Cloud and his grin grew even wider with expression. "My name's Zack, by the way"

Hearing nothing but honest opinion in the other man's voice Cloud nodded with a small returning grin of his own. "Cloud."

Zack's grin grew even broader if at all possible and he clinked his glass suddenly against Cloud's. "Nice to meetcha! You two come here a lot?" His dark blue eyes sparkled in the mixture of glowing, blinking and bright neon bulbs at the bar, looking excited and maybe a little buzzed, a little.. eager? Cloud raised an eyebrow at this.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Sometimes." They both knew it.

"That's great. You're pretty lucky! I mean, I don't know you guys or anything but I see you here a lot, and she looks like a real nice girl. Gotta admit, I'd be a little jealous. But I got my own waitin' for me, so here's to pullin' the two best lookin' fish in the sea!" Zack lifted his glass and Cloud found himself unable to resist lifting his own, tapping it against the other before the both of them drank. He took a few long swallows before glancing over to see Zack meeting every gulp with his own. Cloud's blue eyes narrowed and Zack returned the look with a challenging glint, and soon the both of them were chugging as quickly as possible until they both slammed their glasses down on the bar, bellowing with laughter.

Cloud's eyes stung from choking down more liquid than he should've in one gulp, and from the looks of it Zack hadn't fared any better. They laughed as they tried catching their breath, and Zack coughed as he tried catching his voice. He held a finger up, and Cloud snicker, laughing at him as his attempt to talk earned him another couple of throat-tearing coughs.

"Ugh." Zack's dark blue eyes were tearful despite the huge grin on his face. "I won." He managed to croak out.

"No you didn't!" Cloud snorted, wiping his own eyes clear as he cleared his throat.

Zack smirked, "Sure I did!" He shouted over the music, "Glass set down like a second before yours man!"

"I don't think so!" Cloud challenged him, rolling his eyes as Zack shook his head in denial.

"Nope, no way."

"You-"

"Two drinks over here!" Zack suddenly shouted at the bartender, holding up two fingers before he turned back to Cloud with a devious look. "Fine, rematch them. This time, though," The bartender set the two bottles down before them, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms. "We have a referee! You don't mind, do you darlin'?" He asked the bartender, winking at her slyly as he took his drink.

The bartender sighed. "C'mon Zack, on the count of three."

Cloud snorted, picking up his own bottle and holding it to his lips as Zack did his.

"Three.."

They caught each other's eyes, both of them challenging and daring the other to forfeit.

_You're going to lose again._

_I never lost!_

"Two."

Zack crossed his eyes suddenly, raising both eyebrows and curling his lips and sticking his tongue out in an absolutely ridiculous expression for a man his age. Cloud burst out laughing.

"Go!"

_Shit!_

The both of them immediately began chugging their drinks, but Cloud knew he'd already lost. He couldn't stop laughing as he drank because Zack kept making the most ridiculous faces he could possibly achieve while downing the entire bottle, slamming his down before Cloud could get his halfway finished.

"HA! I won!!"

Cloud couldn't say anything, choking on his beer as he tried to stop laughing. He felt his eyes water up again and he coughed, pointing a finger accusingly towards Zack and croaking, "You cheated!"

Zack guffawed, laughing as Cloud coughed and hacked on some liquid that had gone down the wrong way. He stepped over and clapped Cloud strongly on the back to help out the poor guy, a huge victorious grin on his face. "I _won_!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The rest of the week went by quickly for Cloud. He'd only recently graduated from basic training in the military, and although his attempt to become an officer had failed, he didn't feel slighted. He'd just have to work harder for the next time. Until then, his position as a logistics vehicle system mechanic suited him well enough. Cloud didn't mind working on vehicles, it was relaxing and kept him on his toes. He took great delight in isolating and repairing the problems that the general mechanics couldn't work out, and he had a lot of pride in his work. He was confident and without a doubt that next time he would pass the exams, next time he would become an officer, and he would be able to visit home to his mother and make her so proud of him. Even his father, who had died in a previous war, would be proud of him. He'd be able to look at his father's grave with the knowledge that he'd done it; he'd accomplished his father's dream.

Cloud sighed happily at the thought, humming beneath his breath as he checked out of duty. Friday night again, which meant he had probably a couple of hours left before Tifa called and told him the time to pick her up. He decided he'd catch her off guard this time around and pulled out his cell, dialing her speed-dial number.

"Heeeey~" Came her answer, sounding pleasantly surprised. Cloud grinned.

"Hey gorgeous. What time am I picking you up tonight?"

"Uhh.. Seven sound okay?" She asked and Cloud heard her hesitation, "I'm surprised," She finally said, "_You_ calling _me_ first on _Friday_? What's this about, huh?" She teased him.

Cloud shrugged, smiling at the sound of pleasant adoration in her voice. "I dunno. Maybe the place is growin' on me."

"Uh huh." She answered and Cloud knew what she was saying before she spoke. "Couldn't be because you might actually have a _friend_ now, huh?"

Scowling at her teasing Cloud shifted the duffel bag over his shoulder, switching ears. "I have friends." He defended himself with an indignant sniff.

"Suuuurre ya do." She laughed. "Seven's fine, Cloud. I'll see you then?"

"Sure." He answered, smiling. "Love ya Tif."

"Love you too."

Cloud hung up then, sliding the phone into his pocket as he considered her words. He had friends. He just.. ...wasn't as close to them as he was anyone else.. Tifa was the closest thing to a true friend he had, he guessed. Someone he talked to on a daily basis. Leon and Yuffie were friends.. though he never really talked to them at all.. Leon more than Yuffie, he guessed. And then there was.. ...there was.. ...Cloud frowned. Huh. He knew plenty of people, but maybe, now as he considered it, they weren't really friends so much as acquaintances.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't have friends. ..Well, just not that _many_ friends. He knew plenty of people, but none of them he really bothered with. They just weren't his type of people. He had a pretty picky personality, he didn't like to talk, he didn't like to spend his time doing things he didn't want to do.. His life was well controlled and worked well as a greased machine, doing what it was made to do. Besides, between the military and Tifa, he didn't really have time for other people.

Thought, he had to admit, last Friday had been a lot more fun than the other nights spent at the club. Zack had made an easy drinking partner and he didn't feel stupid goofing off with the guy. He was easy to like, easy to talk to and get along with. Although Cloud wasn't much of a talker, Zack kept the conversation flowing smoothly enough. They talked about each other's girlfriends and lives. Zack apparently was in the military also, and it had really floored Cloud when he found out Zack's position, right next to the General himself. It was amazing, really. He'd never have guessed it. General Sephiroth was such a professional, stoic man. Always about business and doing his duty. Cloud really looked up the guy, a man who reminded him of his dad. Someone heavily immersed into the military life, more than willing to give their life in a heartbeat for their country. Full of pride and with a set goal, aiming to achieve it no matter the cost.

But Zack was such a retard. How could he possibly be serving right next to the General? Cloud rolled his eyes. Impossible. He was joking him, he had to be.. Maybe he'd be there tonight. Cloud was sort of hoping he would be; Tifa hadn't been missing the mark on that one. The guy was kind of cool, easy to get along with. Cloud didn't feel like he was being judged at all, he felt like he could just be.. himself, and be accepted that way. A far cry from his school years and even today, but something he would appreciate.

….So yea. Maybe in a way he was looking forward to Zack being there. It'd be more fun.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several more weeks had passed since he'd met Zack. And every Friday Zack was there, waiting in that spot near the bar, or a spot nearby if it was taken. Tifa and Yuffie and even Leon would be dancing, and sometimes so would Cloud. Zack would dance more often than not, especially with Yuffie. Yuffie's hyper personality and Zack's immature nature clicked together naturally and the two of them had quickly become great friends. Though Zack kept insisting for Yuffie to keep her hands to herself, because he was taken. And Yuffie would always roll her eyes and tell him to practice what he preached.

Cloud was enjoying himself. Between spending time with Tifa during the week, chatting with Zack on the phone and his career, he was having a pretty good life, he decided. Even Tifa had remarked the other day how Cloud seemed to smile more often, how he seemed so much happier lately. Cloud thought it was a ridiculous observation, he was always happy. It wasn't like he was depressed or anything. He just … ..didn't show it very well. He'd hoped she'd understand that.

Cloud frowned at the thought softly, taking a sip from his beer as he turned back towards the bar counter. The music in the club was loud, blasting with eardrum breaking levels through the giant speakers hanging in every available corner. Despite the flashing multitude of different colored lights the club was darkened, fog swirling around the feet of the dancers. Behind him he knew Tifa, Yuffie, and Zack were all dancing together. He'd stayed out of this one, something he did more often than not and was expected of him. Tifa had asked him about it a few times, hoping he'd give in, and he had Zack to thank for dragging her away before she could ask one too many times. Leon had long since abandoned ship. Funny, really. Leon danced more than Cloud did, but he always tried to get away from it if he could.

He looked down at the half-empty amber colored bottle, turning it in his hand. His elbows rested on the counter and one arm lay across it in front of him. He felt a little buzzed from the alcohol, and considered his thoughts in the softly numbing haze. He loved Tifa to death; he truly honestly did. Cloud didn't know where he'd be without her. He'd always had the biggest crush on her but he'd never actually met her until well into high school. Even then he was watching her, and sometimes their eyes would catch from across a hall or a classroom. She finally had asked him out, much to his tremendous surprise. And since then they'd clicked. They'd been together. Ever since he started dating her his popularity skyrocketed and the last year of school had been his best; filled with parties and .. ..friends. Or acquaintances, maybe. He never really talked to them, and definitely didn't keep in touch except with Yuffie and Leon, though they were more Tifa's than his.

He owed her a lot. He loved her. The very thought of her swelled his chest with adoration. Maybe that's why he felt so.. ..so _guilty_ when he thought about how their relationship could be _better_. He felt horrible thinking about it, but sometimes.. sometimes, he wished she could understand him better. Which he felt was asking a lot of her. She already understood him better than anyone else, sometimes even better than his mom, he thought. But sometimes she just.. didn't understand him enough. He _was_ happy. Everytime she thought otherwise it hurt him, somehow. Because maybe he was hoping she'd see the truth, and not what she saw on the outside of him. Not from his expressions, but from what he radiated.

And then there was the dancing.. Cloud didn't mind dancing, he honestly didn't. It's just that he much more enjoyed sitting here and _watching_ people dance. It was much more entertaining for him. He liked to watch the movement of bodies and see the differences in people, from Tifa's graceful swaying to Yuffie's exaggerated bouncing and, when it happened, Leon's absentminded _shifting, _because he never really _danced_. Cloud smirked softly. Maybe he was more of a people-watcher. No. He _was_ more of a people-watcher. ...Should he truly expect Tifa to know this? Was it fair of him to ask that of her? ..He'd never dream of hurting her feelings, ever. Maybe she thought he'd be happier dancing because it made her happier. Tifa loved to dance, it was something that came naturally and gracefully to her. Cloud would stubbornly defend her position as the best dancer out there if anyone questioned it, and he had a couple of fights under his belt as a result of it. Mostly from men who got too close, or couldn't take her polite no as an answer.

Cloud sighed, letting go of the bottle as he lowered his head to his hand, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. His eyes closed as he tried chasing away the thoughts. Sometimes.. ...Tifa just deserved so much better.

_Clunk_.

"Hey there babe."

Cloud looked up at Zack, rolling his eyes and straightening as Zack settled onto the empty stool next to him. "Looking kinda down." His friend noticed, scrutinizing him with a narrow eyed glance. "You alright?" He asked.

Cloud stared at him for a moment, narrowing his own eyes thoughtfully at the sincerity in Zack's voice. It was a rare sentiment and it caught him off guard for a moment. He shrugged finally, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Guess I'm just not feelin' too good tonight."

"You sick?"

Once more he was caught off guard, his eyes catching with Zack's and surprised by the reserved concern held there. Reserved and.. _conflicted_? Cloud frowned a little, squinting just a little into the expression curiously.

Walls slammed shut and Zack grinned at him. "Need a ride home? Can call ya a cab if ya want. Want me to get Tifa? Didn't drink too much, did you? It _is_ kinda hot in here..." Zack mused, his voice drifting as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Cloud shook his head again, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He leaned back in his seat, turning the stool towards the dance floor as he stretched his arms broadly over his head with a small groan, shrugging back and leaning against his elbows on the counter behind him. A quick glance over the dancefloor failed to find his beloved and he inclined his head towards Zack, still searching. "Where's Tif and them?"

Zack ran a hand through his hair, gleaming black and spiked back. "Girls had a bathroom call and Leon's probably finding a hole to hide in from the girls before they drag him back out." Zack grinned. "He's a freakin' wuss."

Cloud snorted softly. "Say that to his face."

"Fuck no." They both snickered. Leon was a pretty cold guy and definitely intimidating. He was a loyal friend but not one of them would dare piss him off. It was a miracle the girls could get him out on the dance floor, really. And completely surprising that he let him.

"So where's your group tonight?" Cloud asked curiously, glancing over at his friend.

Zack shrugged, motioning with his hand dismissively. "Around I guess. Haven't talked to 'em much lately."

"Why not?"

"Ehhh.. Iunno." Zack turned around in his seat then, mirroring Cloud's position with his own. "They're great and all but sometimes I just don't feel like... you know, paying attention."

Cloud nodded, understanding that completely. He took a deep breath in, his eyes glazing over as he stared at the mass of moving, writhing bodies on the dance floor. A few moments went by, filled with loud music and a steady beat complimentary of Zack's foot. His thought's lay heavy in his head despite his attempts to shake free, and he scowled softly, blaming the alcohol. Sometimes it just wasn't a good idea to drink.. ...Maybe he should just drink more. Get so shit-faced he wouldn't remember this in the morning and wouldn't be bothered with feeling so.. ...so....

"...Hey."

Cloud turned his head, blinking sluggishly at Zack, who was staring at him with that concern again, that strange amount of it lurking in the depths of his eyes. "..You sure you're alright?" Zack asked, his voice soft and completely....honest.

"...Yeah." Cloud answered reluctantly, feeling the word sink heavily in his stomach. He licked his suddenly dry lips, turning in the stool and grabbing his drink.

Zack frowned a little. The expression seemed completely alien on him, Cloud thought as he finished the rest of the beer with a few heavy swallows. He glanced around, catching the bartenders eye and motioning for another one. Taking it the moment it was handed over, he popped the lid and downed the first half with one sitting. Lowering the bottle he wiped his mouth, the silence coming from Zack weighing uncomfortably on his shoulders. Cloud chanced a peek from the corner of his eyes and noticed Zack staring at him with a thoughtful expression, and that _frown_ was still lurking there..

Cloud scowled suddenly. "Stop that." He ordered.

Zack blinked. "Huh?"

"That." Cloud motioned with his hand towards him. "Stop lookin' at me like that"

".....Huh?" Came another confused and strangely, strangled response from his friend. Cloud looked over in time to see Zack grin sheepishly. "Oh, sorry!" He said quickly. "S'just that.. you know. You don't seem too.. I dunno. Nothing. Nevermind. Forget it." Zack sighed, shaking his head and looking back over the dance floor.

The sheer amount of failure that rippled from his friend's shoulders sent a fresh wave of guilt over Cloud, who couldn't stop from groaning and tilting his head back on the counter top. He hit his head a couple of times this way until Zack interrupted him.

"Stop doin' that or what few brain cells ya got left are gonna revolt."

Cloud flicked him off lazily, relieved to hear the small answering chuckle. The dense, gray fog lifted a little in their corner of the atmosphere and Cloud let himself consider what he was going to do. The night was ruined. The stupid buzz he got was depressed and killing any chances of having fun tonight, even with Zack's joking around. He was grateful for that small bit of serenity, he honestly was. But Zack wasn't joking around anymore and the silence was appreciatively thin but still so easily cut. Cloud didn't know if he preferred it quiet or not. He knew he would prefer it without all this damn music, though. But he couldn't leave until Tifa was ready. She always drove them home, because Cloud was more often then not a few beers down.

The cold glass bottle in his hand was his fourth tonight.

"You know.." Zack's voice was the knife that cut through the thin silence, but Cloud was secretly grateful to hear it. He closed his eyes. "If you wanted to leave," Zack continued cautiously, "I could always take you home."

Cloud opened his eyes, looking over without turning his head in an unhelpful, slightly sarcastic expression. Zack held his hands up defensively, one hand pointing two fingers skyward. "Two. I've only had two, mind you. Unlike _someone_ know, who's been drinking the moment they got in the door."

Cloud would flip him off again if he felt like it. But for the moment he instead considered the offer. His brain lurched instantly towards it. Yes! It screamed, go home, get out of this mess. Go to sleep and tomorrow just return to normal. Stop being such a little bitch. But he didn't want to leave Tifa, so his heart counter-argued that by leaving he might ruin _her_ night. And he just.. couldn't stomach that. So, Cloud sighed as he prepared himself to reject the offer.

"Tifa would understand, I'm positive." Zack interrupted, and Cloud looked over at him with an incredulous look. _Mind reader!_ His brain sloppily accused. Zack just looked back at him, his expression carefully blank but open for direction.

Cloud bit his words off in his cheek, lifting his head off the bartop finally to search around the dance floor. Still no Tifa or Yuffie, though he thought he saw Leon around the edges of the room. He reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out his cell phone and staring at it thoughtfully.

Zack was up, snatching the phone out of his hand quicker than he could clutch it. "C'mon!" His friend chirped, "Let's go. I'll call her, okay? Don't worry about it. Yer not feeling good, she'll understand. Now, up at at 'em!"

Cloud scowled at him, wishing he had the balls to glare at his friend but never daring to in such a moment of relief. He was wanting to leave more than anything, and now that Zack was insisting on it it made it so much easier. He'd tell Tifa he had no choice, really. Zack had insisted, after all.

Outside of the club the night air was fresh and crisp and cool and clean and .. Cloud took in deep breaths, enjoying the crisp feel of fresh air in his lungs. This cleared his brain free of some of the muck the alcohol had left behind and he walked after Zack, stumbling on the edge of the sidewalk. Zack was there in an instant, grabbing hold of his arm. "You alright? Jeez man. You laid into it tonight, huh? Let's get you home."

Cloud mumbled something of an agreement, walking next to Zack who continued to hold onto his arm for balance. They walked over to Zack's car, a really nicely done up Honda Civic. Zack was a big fan of speed and he'd poured a lot of money into his car, turning it from the garage bought convenience it had once been into a vehicle that nearly every officer in the city kept a close eye on. With Zack's pay he could afford it, and he wasn't someone to hide his affections.

A little miffed that Zack opened the door for him, Cloud sluggishly sat down in the seat as the door shut behind him. He turned his head towards the window, frowning as he stared at the neon pink light proudly proclaiming Seventh Heaven above the club's door. A line still formed outside, although it wasn't nearly as long as it had been. The other door open and Zack got in, keys jingling as he started the car up with an obscenely loud roar. Cloud winced, holding a hand to his forehead. Maybe he had more to drink than he thought..

"Sorry!" Shouted Zack, easing off the gas after revving the engine a little. "I just like to give her a little juice before she goes, y'know?" Cloud ignored the thought his words planted in his head, though he could hear Zack snickering.

The car smoothly pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street, leaving the club behind them. Cloud sighed softly as he leaned back in the leather bucket seat, his eyes half-lidded as he stared out the window. Zack thankfully left the radio off, and the car when it was cruising was surprisingly quiet. It was peaceful, really. Zack didn't say anything and Cloud was given the perfect opportunity to just.. rest. He'd be home soon and could sleep. He began to let himself relax a little bit, so he would fall asleep as quickly as possible when he got home. However, after a few moments passed he became aware the car wasn't as quiet and peaceful as he thought. There was a nervous energy coming from the driver's seat.

"What?" Cloud asked, his voice mumbling.

"Huh?" Came the absentminded response.

"...Nothing."

He heard the shift of weight and knew Zack was looking at him as the car pulled to a stop at the red light. Cloud frowned, a little uneased with the atmosphere suddenly. His body became tense and it was impossible to relax. He wasn't sure why; maybe because Zack kept looking at him. He couldn't be angry at his friend though, Zack knew something was wrong and Cloud knew that Zack couldn't stand not being able to say or do something about it.

As the light waited on and Cloud swore up and down it was the longest light in the universe, he sighed. "....I just...." He began, noticing the sudden eagerness in the air. He was talking and Zack was all ears. "...I worry about Tifa sometimes." He murmured quietly, sinking further into the seat and his coat, refusing to look anywhere but out his window.

Zack didn't say anything, but Cloud felt that he_ wanted_ to say something.

"I love her to death, y'know?" Cloud continued, "Always sorta liked her....and I love her but.. sometimes, I don't know.. Sometimes she just.. assumes things, y'know? And I don't _wanna_ get upset about it but sometimes it's just.. not _annoying_ or _irritating_ just a little.." He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "I don't know.."

He felt the car begin to move again, feeling his body swayed a little by inertia as it turned a corner. Silence ticked the seconds away before Zack spoke up with an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "Disappointing?"

There was a strange sort of conviction in Zack's voice that caused Cloud to open his eyes, squinting into the reflection of the window at his friend. Zack was driving smoothly, paying attention to the road with both hands on the wheel in a perfect two and ten o'clock position. He wasn't even looking at him, but he knew he had all of Zack's attention. There was a tightness to his friend's face, though. Something he barely caught ahold of, something in his expression..

"...Yeah. I guess." Cloud replied finally, shrugging a little in his seat with an obscenely loud rustle of cloth. "But I mean.. I shouldn't expect anything of her, y'know? It's not my fault or hers that.. you know.. we sometimes can't.. ..I don't know." Cloud scowled softly, closing his eyes again at his rambling, nonsensical words. "Sounds stupid."

"Nah." Zack replied. "Not stupid at all. You're not mind readers, right?"

Cloud waited for several moments before realizing Zack was actually expecting a response. He snorted. "Duh."

"So you can't know what each other is thinking. You shouldn't expect it, no. But you ..." Zack paused here, and Cloud could practically hear the gears in his friend's head turning and grinding in an attempt to come up with something. "..You shouldn't let it get you down, either. I mean.." Zack frowned, Cloud could _hear_ it. He hated it when Zack did that, he realized.

"Yeah. I know." Cloud said quietly, opening his eyes again and staring at the reflection in the window. He looked tired, he noticed. His blue eyes, normally shades brighter and bluer than Zacks, and what Tifa called his sky eyes, were dim and lazy. His spiky blond hair was practically drooping. He looked pathetic. Cloud scowled at his reflection, turning his head away from the window and staring ahead of him instead as the sidewalks and buildings breezed by.

"...Where we going?" He asked suddenly, noticing they weren't anywhere near his house.

Zack grinned at him. "Me and you buddy are goin' bowling!"

What?

"You aren't going to bed in this condition," Zack continued, answering Cloud's unspoken question, "You go to bed like this and I swear it'll just eat at you like a parasite while you're sleeping. You won't feel any better in the morning. Trust me. So, we're going to go bowling and get our minds off this muck, yeah?"

Cloud looked at him with a small amount of disbelief. "We're going bowling?"

"Yup!" Zack grinned at him, glancing over. "We're friends, and friends go bowling. And we haven't been bowling. We're friends, right?"

Cloud ignored the question, instead raising an eyebrow. "You bowl?"

Zack snorted. "Hell yeah I do, and I'd like to see you beat my record! Even the awesome possum Sephiroth didn't beat me!"

This perked Cloud's interest immediately and he sat up a little, disbelieving. "...Hold on a second. You went bowling with Sephiroth? As in.. Sephiroth _bowls?_ And you.. _beat_ him?"

Zack was grinning like the devious Cheshire cat from story tales now, looking much like a little imp with the way he bounced in his seat. "Yep. Yep, and hell fuckin' _yea!_ You should've seen his face, man was he _pissed!_" Zack cackled at the memory.

Cloud continued staring at him, eyebrows lifted and blue eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "..You're kidding me."

"Fuck no! I beat that man square and fair and I'm going to make sure everyone I know _knows_ it! It was so great, you should've been there Spike, you would've laughed your ass off at his face when he missed that strike!"

Now his expression changed into a scowl at the nickname Cloud had given him. It made him sound like a damn dog or something. But he knew that by complaining about it, Zack would only call him it repeatedly until Cloud punched him out of it. Besides, he negotiated, there was a more important matter on hand.

"..Holy crap." Cloud said.

"You bet." Zack was grinning with a wide toothy expression. "If I ever drag his ass out of the office again someday I'll take you with us. Though I haven't been able to get him to go bowling again since then. He's a sore loser man, I'm telling you. No one believes me, but he is. And he will _deny_ it. Like his life depended on it or something. I swear that guy needs to relax a little, general, professional or not, you know?"

Cloud was instantly reminded of his dad and was unable to keep from smiling a little. "..Yeah. Guess so."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A few months passed.. Ever since that night Cloud confided in Zack a lot, and he found out that Zack was a pretty cool friend. Zack didn't berate him or judge him by his worries with Tifa, and quite often he would talk Cloud out of doing something stupid with his belief that Tifa deserved better. Zack feverishly demanded that Cloud _was_ better, and what she deserved. Cloud had his friend to thank for his relationship.

Though he hated to think that despite all of Zack's hard work, his and Tifa's relationship was the rockiest and most unstable it had ever been. Tifa hadn't been pleased at all he'd left the club without her, and after he and Zack forgot the time in the bowling alley and never called, she had been sick with worry and eventually gone home angry. Tifa didn't know if something had happened to him or if he'd left or.. she even thought that maybe he'd left with some other girl.

That accusation had hurt the hardest. It had delved and plunged straight into his chest and _twisted_, ripping through the soft tissue of his heart. And although Tifa had apologized and they'd forgiven each other, there was still a piece of that hateful, spiteful piece of metal stuck in his chest, every now and then jerking and vibrating to remind him of its presence. Several times since then they'd be spending the night elsewhere; sometimes Tifa with her friends or Cloud with Zack. Lately the latter much more often than the former.

Now as Cloud stood at the door, struggling to keep the sting from reaching his eyes he honestly couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be, than here and causing her tears. Tifa stood in the hallway in front of him, her fists clenched tightly and her tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes. God, how he _loved_ her. He hated hurting her like this, he hated their fighting. But it was becoming so _hard_ now.. everything was blown so far out of proportion, even something as innocent as visiting friends. It was Cloud's fault, really. He'd mentioned briefly about going bowling with Zack instead of to the club with Tifa, like they always did. Tifa had reminded him that he'd _promised_ to go to the club tonight. Cloud had often ditched now on the club in favor of bowling or darts or simply drinking somewhere else with his new friend, and Tifa was quickly feeling rejected. He didn't mean for it to happen, honestly. He just.. really enjoyed hanging out with Zack. He was a great friend.

Tifa wanted him to go to the club tonight. Cloud had forgotten about the promise he'd made to her a week ago, when he'd went bowling again instead of accompanying her to the club. Zack had mentioned this past week that Sephiroth might be bowling this time and Cloud could've _sworn_ he mentioned it to Tifa, but when he told Tifa he was ready to go she'd only become so _angry_. He'd promised to go, she said. She barely saw him anymore, she yelled. And now they were too angry at each other to talk civilly, to keep their voices down. It was out of proportion.

Cloud had been working late nights and weekends, struggling with overtime. He hadn't told her why and didn't want to, or else it'd ruin everything he's worked so hard for. But Tifa didn't seem to understand.. and he was hurting her. He was really _hurting_ her. He didn't want to, honestly he didn't. It hurt him to see her face stricken with so much agony. It drove that nagging piece of metallic shard deep into his chest, twisting it even further until it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Tif-" His voice cracked.

"No. You know what. Just..just forget it, Cloud." Tifa ordered, her voice thick with emotion as her body trembled against the tears that threatened her. She looked so damned _beautiful_ standing there. She'd dressed in an outfit that she knew was his favorite, a beautiful, gorgeous black dress that stopped halfway down her thighs, with a low back and strapless. It really accented her body, showing off the beautiful tone of her healthy glowing skin and mirroring her glistening hair. Her high heels made her legs look slender and much longer, giving her a few inches of height that gave her confident walk a regal, untouchable appeal. "Go ahead. I don't.. I don't think I want you there tonight, anyways. Not anymore." Her voice cracked with a piece of his heart.

Cloud swallowed heavily, choking on his breath at the strange tone behind her words. "Tifa.. I'l-"

"Just go, okay? Have fun. I'll.. ...see you later."

He stood frozen to the spot, unable to move as they stared at each other through the distance. Her brown red eyes were glistening with her tears, thin trails sliding softly over her face. The room was a little blurry, and he wasn't able to figure out why until he sniffed, reaching up and wiping his own eyes. He felt wetness and cursed beneath his breath, shaking his head. Fuck, he was _not_ crying, damn it. It was stupid to cry. So fucking _weak_. His father would be ashamed.

_Handle your problems_, he could remember him saying, after he'd returned home from school beaten and bruised and crying. His mother had attempted to coddle him, but his father strictly stated that he had to take care of his own problems or he'd never learn from his experiences. How embarrassing this was!

He didn't even remember what started this argument! It seemed to have just blown completely out of proportion. Something had been said, someone got irritated, probably himself, he thought. And now it's become a full-blown argument. Damn it!

"Fine." He snarled, turning away too quickly to see the flinch Tifa gave from the harsh tone in his voice. He grabbed his coat just as a horn sounded outside and yanked the door open, leaving the house with a satisfying slam behind him. Halfway down the walk he noticed Zack heading up the sidewalk, leaving his car idling in the driveway.

"Yo!" Zack yelled, waving an arm with a big grin, "Ya read-"

Cloud ignored the way his voice cut off, walking past him and doing his best to sniff quietly, angrily wiping his tears away. "Yeah. C'mon, let's go."

"-dy.." He heard Zack's voice trail, and listened intently at something else. A tone that was becoming more often lately, something conflicted between protective and concerned. It was strangely reassuring to him, and as he pulled open the passenger door and plopped ungracefully into the familiar leather seat of the Honda, Cloud secretly reminded himself of how grateful he was to have Zack as a friend.

A moment later the driver door opened and Zack got in, sliding his seatbelt over his shoulder and using the movement as an excuse to stare at Cloud. Cloud ignored him, sinking low into his seat and staring stubbornly forward, knowing his eyes were still filled with unshed tears. He pretended not to notice.

He saw Zack's mouth open for a second, but then his friend thought better of it and pulled the car out of the driveway. It wasn't until they were down the street and the silence settled neutrally between them did Zack finally speak. His quiet voice compared to the silence of the car loudly. "You alright..?"

Cloud shrugged, sighing heavily. "..Yeah."

"...You two fight again?"

"Yeah."

"You did tell her about tonight, didn't you?"

Cloud scowled. "No." He lifted a hand to his face, closing his eyes tightly behind his fingers.

"Hey.. you know, we can reschedule. If tonight's a bad nig-"

"No." Cloud interrupted, taking his hand away from his face and waving it at his friend. "It's fine. Besides, I don't think you'd get a chance to get Sephiroth out so late again anytime soon." He looked over. "He's there, right?"

Apparently eager for the change in topic, Zack grinned doofishly at him. "You bet! He's probably waiting. He's always early. I mean, _always_. Punctuality and all that, y'know? You nervous?"

Cloud wiped at his eyes, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. If Sephiroth was there he needed to stop looking like someone just kicked his damn puppy. He opened the glove compartment, snatching a tissue out of the small package there and wiping at his face, grateful when Zack understandingly pretended not to notice. "A little, I guess. But I mean, he's just human right?" Off duty, no general or sir's, he reminded himself. Cloud scoffed mentally. Yeah right. Like he'd be able to hit the stop button on a lifetime of drilling. First by his father as a child and now by the military as an adult.

Zack cackled and Cloud looked over, raising an eyebrow. "Yeeeeaaah, human. Right." He snickered, looking over at Cloud and grinning mischeviously. "You mean you didn't know?"

"..Know what?" Cloud asked, finding himself a little wary now.

"He's a _demon_!" Zack cackled some more and Cloud rolled his eyes, sending a punch at his friend's shoulder.

"Ass."

"Cockatoo."

"Pus—Cockatoo?"

Cloud looked over at Zack incredulously, grinning along with Zack's sudden laughter. "Yeah man!" Zack said, looking over at him with a grin and appraising his hair with his eyes. "You know. Like them birds, with the feather head things."

Cloud scoffed at him, squawking indignantly. "Oh come on!" He's heard insults to his hair before, especially from Zack. But this? _Seriously_?

Zack hollered, laughing now with such force that he had to slow the car down. "Dude you totally sound like one too!"

Feeling his face turn beet red, Cloud glared at his 'friend'. "You are _such_ an _asshole_!"

Zack didn't hear him though, laughing so hard it was a good thing they were stopped at a light.

The rest of the short trip was spent with Cloud sulking like a kid in his seat, sinking low into the protective confines of his coat and ignoring most of Zack's continued verbal jabs, sometimes returning his own. By the time they reached the bowling arena he'd been called everything from a Cockatoo to a Dachshund, which he didn't really get.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the now familiar bowling alley, however, Cloud felt a lot better than he had before the ride. His eyes had dried and he forced his worries and Tifa into the back of his head as the incoming meeting with Sephiroth took front row. Cloud sat up nervously in his seat, looking around the parked vehicles and wondering which one was the generals.

"That one." Zack said, leaning over and pointing across Cloud. "That's his."

Cloud looked over, whistling softly. "Nice."

"Can you imagine him driving anything else?"

Cloud had to admit he couldn't. The large bleach white hummer that towered over the other cars was practically screaming the general's name. Not just a hummer, though. A hummer HX. Built to be more lifestyle friendly, the damn thing still looked like it was going to jump out and _eat_ everyone else's vehicles next to it, it's raised hood giving it a snarling personality. Only in a more more classy, stylish manner than it's hummer predecessors. "No.. No I can't, actually. Though I have to admit I thought he'd be driving.. you know, just a car or something." Despite his successes, medals, badges and declarations as a war hero, the surprisingly young General Sephiroth just didn't strike Cloud as a sort of show off. This vehicle made him think otherwise.

"Well, he was. But I sorta talked him out of it."

Cloud finally tore his eyes away, looking over at his friend skeptically. "You talked him out of it?"

"Uh huh. I said, 'Sephy'-by the way he gets really annoyed so don't call him that-'You need something with more style and flair.' And then he said," Zack cleared his throat, attempting to get his voice deeper, 'Zackary'-And don't ever call me that-'I think I could do with less style and flair in my life'. And then I said," Zack spoke normally again, 'C'mon Sephy!'-Again don't ever call him that-'It'll be so freakin' awesome'! Long story short I winded him down, and voila." He sighed dreamily at the vehicle. "Beautiful ain't it?"

Cloud continued staring at Zack for several long moments before slowly saying, "You do know..he _can_ fire you, right?"

"Psssh. Whaaatever." Zack snorted, waving his hand off the topic as he undid the seatbelt. "Now you're just making stuff up." He grinned at Cloud and got out of the car, Cloud doing the same afterwards with a roll of his eyes at Zack's tone.

"Whatever." He mocked, looking down and making sure he was presentable. Didn't want his pretty much boss see he was a slacker or anything. Thankfully, the pair of dark blue jeans fit well with the the black sweater he'd chosen to wear, not to mention the black leather coat he'd inherited from his father. Cloud shrugged the coat more closely over his shoulders, looking over as Zack walked ahead of him.

"C'mon!" He yelled, "He's probably already inside! Don't worry about it, you look gorgeous, jeez."

"Shut up!"

He walked after Zack as his friends cackle reached his ears, catching up quickly enough to bat him upside the back of his spiky head.

"Ow!"

Cloud smirked at him and Zack scowled, rubbing the back of his head. "Careful of the hair man."

"Porcupine."

"Pissan-..Porcupine?"

Cloud grinned at him wolfishly, and Zack blinked stupidly before guffawing. "You little snot!"

Then he lunged at Cloud, and Cloud bolted for the doorway to the bowling alley with Zack hot on his heels. He slammed into the glass doors and yanked them open, darting in just as Zack's fingers caught the air behind his sleeve. He laughed as Zack howled in frustration, slowing down once he was inside the lobby. Zack caught up to him, slightly out of breath and laughing, "How the hell d'you run that fast?" He asked breathless, bending over his knees and shaking his head.

Cloud shrugged at him, grinning widely. "You're just slow is all."

"That's it!"

Before Cloud could dodge, his friend had lunged towards him and grabbed him into a headlock. Cloud howled as he felt Zack's knuckle dig into his scalp, twisting and turning his body in an attempt to break free. "Damnit Zack! Leggo!"

"Say Cockatoo! Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it Cloudy-boy!"

"Never!" Oh god it burned!

"C'mon! Cock-"

"Zackary."

He felt the knuckle stop it's twisting, but the strong grip around his neck didn't loosen whatsoever despite the deep voice that interrupted them.

"Yeah?" He heard Zack say, and Cloud struggled to look up, seeing only the bottom of a pair of leather military boots. His eyes widened. Oh fuck! What a fucking impression to make! Growling, he reached up to his friend's arm and twisted, eliciting a howl from Zack as he let go. Cloud quickly stood up, attempting to get his hair into some semblance of control before he dared to look at Sephiroth.

He looked just like he did in the pictures, minus the uniform. His hair was long, silver and glistening, with uncanny green eyes and a stony expression that _definitely _reminded him of his dad. The man was tall, too. He looked like he'd have no problem with that hummer, getting in, out or otherwise. It was kind of misleading to see him dressed so casually; in a pair of dark iron and pressed slacks with a matching shirt, it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He didn't know much about the man, but he knew enough through the classes he'd been through in basic. He was pretty young for a general, one of the youngest, and his career had skyrocketed as he became a decorated war hero, fighting in several battles and winning all of them. Sephiroth was a brilliant strategist and sometimes unconventional leader. Cloud read that several times, before he became general, he had disobeyed orders from the command center and gone rogue, though every time he did he came out victorious and with less losses than predicted. And look at what it earned him.

At his side, Zack was rubbing him arm and frowning dejectedly. A second later and he grinned, elbowing Cloud and motioning to Sephiroth, who stood with one elegant eyebrow raised questioningly. "Cloud, Sephiroth. Seph, Cloud. There, you met!"

Cloud scowled at Zack but quickly wiped his expression clean when he turned to Sephiroth, who tilted his head towards him. "Evening." He said, and Cloud was a little struck at how.. _normal_ of a greeting that was. Coming from a practical decorated war hero.

So he smiled and nodded back. "Hello. It's an honor to meet you finally."

Sephiroth dipped his head slightly in a nod, long strands of silver escaping over his shoulder. "Likewise."

Cloud found one of his eyebrows rising slightly, and the general elaborated. "Zackary's told me a lot about you." Sephiroth continued, his tone amused, "You're almost a celebrity."

Looking over at Zack, he found his friend grinning sheepishly at him, shrugging a little. "Eh. Not _that_ much."

"It's enough." Sephiroth quipped, and Zack scowled at the general.

"Whatever! C'mon guys, let's go bowling!" Zack grabbed the both of them, hauling them towards the counter.

And that was that. Meeting the renowned general and military superior was just as normal as meeting anybody else. For the first part of the night, Cloud was proud to hold his own against the two others in score. He didn't have as much practice as they did at the game, but Zack called him a natural and that boosted his ego a little. Sephiroth proved to be quite competitive, and every time he missed a strike or Zack score one, Zack was quick to quip about it and generally pulled a scowl or answering mumble from the otherwise generally stoic.. er, general.

Cloud was surprised to see that Sephiroth took Zack's jibes pretty easily though, and was even more surprised when Sephiroth got a few of his own in. Zack tended to respond to those with an over exaggerated death scene, calling out to Cloud for backup, which Cloud ignored on the order of the general. When Zack called him a traitor, Cloud just grinned and said it was superior's orders. Then Zack would call Sephiroth a traitor, and the silent look and lifted eyebrow he received quickly got him on another train of topic.

Halfway through the night the score was tied between Zack and Sephiroth, and Cloud had resigned himself to losing to third. He didn't mind, though. Not being nearly as competitive as the other two, he was just glad to be having a good time. Between Zack and Sephiroth his problems had only a narrow path to cross before they were allowed back in his head, though he was feeling them making that journey steadily through the game. Now as he sat at the score computer, watching Zack step up to the approach with a bowling ball in hand, he could feel them tugging on his mind impatiently and demanding attention. Sephiroth stood off to the side, arms folded and his green eyes narrowed like a hawk as he watched Zack's approach, probably making sure he didn't cross the foul line.

Cloud inhaled deeply, folding his arms as he stared at the scoreboard. His eyes lost focus in thought. He wondered if Tifa went to the club.. He wondered if she was having fun. Cloud felt a little guilty about enjoying his night when he felt he should be at home making it up to her, but neither of them were in any position to talk to the other. Not when their tempers had been so vibrant. He felt that familiar jab in his chest, wincing softly from the sting. ...He really hoped she'd forgive him. For whatever it was that he did.

"Stttrrrrrrike!" Zack howled, turning quickly with his hands thrown in the air victoriously. "Ohh, what's this Seph? A strike? Moi?! Hey, Cloud!" He called, grinning devilishly at the small scowl on Sephiroth's face. "What's the score now, huh? Who's winning?"

Cloud, who hadn't been paying attention, looked up quickly. "Hm?" Then he looked at the scoreboard, and droned out as monotonously as possible. "You are." Zack whooped in glee and Cloud rolled his eyes, looking back at the scoreboard thoughtfully.

"Yeeeeaaa-heaa!" Zack pointed at Sephiroth with a huge grin. "See that? You better pull some strikes or I'm going to win again!"

"How many times do I have to remind you, Zackary, you only won because you _yelled_ in my _ear_."

Raising an eyebrow at this new piece of delicious information, Cloud looked over to see Zack hesitate. He could virtually see those gears turning again right before Zack snorted and grinned. "Hey. I won, right? Stop pouting and get over there!" He shoo'd the general much to Cloud's horror, but Sephiroth took it in good stride and proceeded to line up his own shot.

Zack walked over and plopped onto the bench next to Cloud, whispering loudly in his ear. "Hey, mark his score dow-"

"I can hear you." Sephiroth interrupted, his eyes locked firmly on the lines and pins before him as he prepared his throw.

Zack snickered and Cloud shook his head, sitting back in the seat and folding his arms over his chest.

"You having fun?"

He looked over at his dark-haired friend, shrugging a little. "Yeah, guess so."

There was a moment of hesitance before Zack spoke more quietly, "Hey. After this let's get some drinks."

"Sure." Cloud agreed, watching as Sephiroth took a pretty damned perfect form, the bowling ball rolling down the alley quickly and slamming into the pins on the other side with enough force that one of them spiraled through into the other lane. He heard a soft mutter from Sephiroth and Zack called out, "Sorry!" to the group in the next lane.

As Sephiroth walked over Zack grinned at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't even trying."

"Can it." Was the dry reply.

Cloud couldn't believe the stuff Zack was getting away with, and couldn't believe the way Sephiroth was _okay_ with it. It was enlightening. The rest of the night went like that until Sephiroth scored the winning strike, with the help of Cloud who held Zack firmly away from his attempt to distract the general. Zack howled pathetically afterwards. "I lost!"

"Is it really that surprising?" Sephiroth mused, sounding amused by his seconds wailing.

Zack scowled at the general before turning on Cloud. "You freakin' traitor!"

Cloud grinned then, a devilish, mischievous expression as he held a hand up neutrally."Sorry. Under orders."

Zack blinked at him, then looked at Sephiroth, who returned the look with one of smug _grin_. Green eyes flashed in vengeful victory. Zack's jaw dropped. "You two.. -Damnit Cloud!" He turned back, clutching Cloud's shirt, "You backstabbing, two-timin' ingrate!"

Cloud burst out laughing, Sephiroth's own little chuckle fueling the fire as he laughed at Zack. "Oh come on, who's the sore loser now?" Cloud said with a grin.

Zack's eyes widened as he looked between the two of them. Then he suddenly let go, crossing his arms and sniffing. Lifting his chin haughtily he huffed. "Fine. I lost. I'm cool with that."

Despite his attempt at composure, he looked so much like a damned.. ...puppy, that Cloud burst out laughing again. Zack wasn't able to keep from grinning despite being laughed at.

"Yo, Sephiroth." Zack called, looking over as the general began packing his things. "Cloud and me are gonna go get drinks. Wanna come?"

Cloud looked over hopefully, eager to have Sephiroth join them, but a quick shake of the other man's head dashed that enthusiasm quickly. "No," the other said, sitting down on a bench and slipping his bowling shoes off. "Perhaps some other time."

"Sure sure." Zack chirped, waving an arm and plopping into the seat next to Cloud. They were quiet for a moment, each one exchanging their bowling shoes out for their own. Cloud frowned as he pulled off his rented shoes. It was so gross to think about, he was only thankful he had worn socks. Thick socks, something he learned from experience.

"Hey." Cloud said, his quiet voice interrupting the comfortable stillness. Zack looked up and Cloud could catch a movement from Sephiroth. He continued speaking to his friend, not caring if Sephiroth could overhear. "Zack."

"Yeah?"

Cloud looked up, fingers pulling the heel over his foot. "It won't be long now, y'know. I uh, almost got enough up.. And.. and I was wondering.." Cloud straightened, running a hand through his spiky hair and scratching the back of his head. Why the hell did he feel so damned nervous? "If.. you know, you could.. if she says yes.. that is, if you could be my best man?" He looked over, biting the inside of his cheek. Zack was staring at him with a strange expression, one of admiration and.. ...and something else. That.. _affliction_ again. Cloud frowned, suddenly wondering if maybe he'd misinterpreted their friendship. He considered Zack to be his best friend. A friend he'd never had and always wanted, someone he could confide everything in. Being around Zack made him happy, made him forget everything that bothered him and he had fun. Zack always seemed to have fun, too, and never seemed to mind the company. He'd hoped Zack would jump at the honor of his request, but instead..

"Sure!" Zack suddenly chirped, grinning widely as excitement filled his eyes, "Cloud you know I'd love to be there for you man. Is it going to be soon then? You've been working your ass off long enough for it, y'know." Zack frowned a little, though his dark blue eyes still gleamed with a restrained joy.

Cloud shrugged, sighing softly in relief. Maybe Zack was just surprised by it. Maybe even a little embarrassed. Hell, now Cloud felt embarrassed for worrying about it. Though he honestly wouldn't want anyone else for it, so if Zack had declined he would've been short a best man. He was relieved that it was just paranoia though. Jitters, probably, and Cloud smirked at the thought. Wasn't the girl supposed to do that?

"Yea. Probably another week or so. I think I've got enough for everything. It won't be nothing too big, but we can always do that later. It'll probably be more.. I don't know, quaint or something. But I've managed to find a nice spot out on the islands for the honeymoon." Cloud grinned wolfishly at the thought and Zack snickered.

"Planning something Cloud?"

Sephiroth's voice surprised him. Cloud looked over to see that Sephiroth had just finished packing his bowling ball (a plain black thing with a hint of white marble) into his bag, the zipper hissing shut with one swift movement. He'd forgotten Sephiroth could hear what he said, but was even more surprised that he'd even said anything about it.

He smiled. "Yeah. Hoping to get hitched. You know.." He sighed proudly, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms behind his head with a sudden surge of confidence. Things will work out. He'd go home, apologize to Tifa. Maybe do something nice, maybe they'd go out this weekend. Just the two of them, someplace nice. Maybe book a hotel somewhere and just.. get away for the weekend. Be lazy. Relax in a hotel and spend time in a jacuzzi. He grinned goofishly.

"Good luck," Sephiroth said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning towards him. His green eyes settled on him, and Cloud found it surprisingly easy to look him in the eyes. He had a rare color, and the sheer intensity of them was mind-blowing, but they reminded Cloud that Sephiroth was human. Despite his prestigious position, despite his superior rank, he was human and it showed in the warmth of his eyes. Something he wondered if the photographs would ever be able to capture correctly. "And..." At this Sephiroth flicked his eyes towards Zack, who nodded towards him. A silent exchange was made and Sephiroth looked back at Cloud again, the corners of his lips pulling into something of a smile. "Don't forget to send me an invitation."

Completely surprised by the offer, Cloud stared at Sephiroth for several seconds before his face lit up and he broke into a huge grin. "Yeah! Definitely!" He said, struggling to keep his enthusiasm from showing too much, despite the sudden lurch of excitement he felt shoot through his head. He honestly hadn't thought about it, after all Sephiroth was a busy man. But now that he considered it he found he'd like nothing else than to have him at the wedding. He didn't know Sephiroth at all, this being the first time they'd met, but he hoped he made a good impression. The man was like a father to him, in some strange professional and formal manner, and though he barely knew him, acceptance from him was something that Cloud would appreciate. Which was weird, because, again, he _didn't_ know the guy. It was just.. …

Cloud bit his bottom lip, nodding again. Zack's hand clapped him on the shoulder, jarring his head back into place. "I'll remind 'em," Zack said, grinning at Sephiroth and standing up. He stretched with a small groan. "You sure you don't wanna come for some drinks?"

Sephiroth considered the offer, or at least appeared to. He didn't say no as quickly as he did the first time Zack offered, but after a moment he shook his head. "No. Don't drink too much, though. I won't excuse you being tardy."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Man, whatta a buzzkill."

"Good night Zackary. Cloud." Sephiroth nodded. "I'll be expecting an invitation."

Cloud nodded with a grin that rivaled Zack's own. "I won't forget!" _Honestly, how could I?_

"See ya." Zack waved the man off, and as Sephiroth turned and walked away he looked back at Cloud. "You ready?"

Nodding, Cloud looked back over. "Yeah. Let's go." Just a few drinks. Then he'd go home and make things right.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It didn't take long to get to a bar. It wasn't the usual place they went to. Obvious reasons being that meant going to the club and that meant Tifa and Cloud wasn't ready for that yet. So Zack graciously steered them to another place he said he hadn't haunted in a while, and when they stepped inside Cloud was pleased to see it was a relatively calm atmosphere. Quiet except for the random music playing through a old, lit up jukebox and the soft sound of news on the television, the bar was smoky and full of haze from lit cigarettes. Cloud could count less than fifteen or ten people there and it was easy to find seats on the corner of the long bar, most of the stools empty in favor of booths and benches.

"Yo!" Zack greeted the bartender, who smiled back at him in turn.

"Heeeey Zack. Haven't seen you in awhile. Brought company this time, I see." The bartender was an older gentleman, with a scruff of salt and pepper on his lower jaw and a rounded face. His skin was leather-like, though, tough and matted and creased with heavy wrinkles that spoke stories about his rough life. His voice was deep and gravelly, but not at all unpleasant. A good storytelling voice.

"Yup. Usual for both of us, please." Zack nodded, looking at Cloud. "This is Cloud. Cloud, meet Adam. Adam, Cloud." Zack paused a moment and grinned. "That's two you met tonight."

"Huh?" Cloud blinked at him.

"Two more friends."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Their drinks arrived quickly, Adam nodding towards Cloud in greeting as he set the glass filled with amber liquid in front of them. "Good to see Zack hanging around someone for once."

"For once?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow as he took his first sip. It was stronger than what he was used to, not a normal beer, but strangely soothing as it went down his throat. He licked his lips once and took a deeper sip.

"I don't really bring people here." Zack explained, finishing half of his drink quickly. "S'kinda my place, y'know?"

Adam snorted. "Over my dead body."

Zack coo'd at the bartender. "Awww, you put me on your will? You shouldn't have!"

Adam rolled his eyes at him. "You wish."

They grinned at each other in a friendly chum sort of way, Adam turning and going about his business as Zack turned back to Cloud. "Been comin' here for about a year now, I guess. Used to come here a lot before I found Seventh Heaven and well.. rest is history. Now I just come here when I feel like being alone, y'know? So don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this place. Don't want no damn hippies pollutin' my joint."

Cloud snorted in amusement, taking another deep swallow of his drink. Was that peach? "It's nice." he commented, "Quiet."

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they drank together. One drink became two, then three. Cloud watched the television for a little bit until the images started blurring together. Doubt started to sneak its way into his head and he pulled a hand through his bangs with a heavy breath. Marriage. He'd been working so damned much lately in an effort to scrimp up enough savings to give Tifa something she could proudly say yes to. A man who could provide for her the way she should be provided for, as if she were a princess. A queen. He was hoping to save up enough for something grand and wonderful and befitting of royalty but.. he was afraid if he waited too much longer it'd be too late.

He really hoped she'd say yes. He had a ring picked out, he just needed to get it. Then he needed to figure out _how_ to ask her. He didn't want to do that stupid on the knee ringer. No.. she needed something special. Unique. Beautiful, like she was. But he had no idea what to do yet.. If it wasn't perfect it wouldn't work.

And then..

"..What if she says no?" Cloud murmured, knowing he'd be heard as he turned the half-empty glass around in his hand.

Zack, who he knew had been watching him closely for the past ten minutes ago, shrugged. "She won't." He insisted, saying it so righteously that for a moment Cloud felt stupid for doubting it. He bit his lip in thought, refusing to look away from the glistening amber liquid. "Stop worrying about it," Zack said quietly, "You ever heard that by worryin' 'bout something it'd happen? It's going to be fine. Stop beating yourself up over it."

Cloud shrugged helplessly, lifting his glass and finishing off the drink. He set the glass down with a gentle thud, staring at the empty thing with a small frown. "I just.. ...what if it's too late, Zack?"

"What do you mean?" Zack's voice was quiet still, in a rare moment of honesty. Cloud loved these times, when he didn't have to keep up with pretenses. When Zack understood the need to be serious, to listen. It was something Cloud used to expect and adore from Tifa, times that were becoming scarcer by the day.

"..I don't know.." Cloud murmured, his voice quietly defeated. "We fight so much lately.. It's like one little thing sets us off, y'know?" Cloud turned the glass in his hands slowly, nodding towards Adam as he set a new full glass next to it and walked away politely. "Tonight for instance," he continued, "I don't even know what we were arguin' about.. I mean.. I was stupid. I forgot to ask her about tonight and thought I did and then when I said I was gonna go she got so...." Cloud trailed. He didn't feel right saying she got _angry_. Because it seemed so much more than that. She had been hurt, upset. He didn't blame her for being upset at him, he was upset at himself. He winced, closing his eyes and turning his head a little. _Why am I so _stupid_?_

"It's simple." Zack said, his voice strangely flat. Cloud looked over at him in time to see his friend finish off his third drink, signaling for a fourth before he finished swallowing. "You apologize."

Cloud rolled his eyes, looking away from the piece of unhelpful advice. "It's not that easy Zack."

"Sure it is!" Zack said, his flat voice raising a little with determination. "Just.. apologize, Cloud."

Cloud looked back at him then, frowning at how soft Zack's voice was. Zack was staring at him, his dark blue eyes unfathomable and murky, twisting with something.. ...conflicted. Again. He frowned. "..What if it doesn't work?" His voice sounded so damn _meek_. It was embarrassing, but he felt too rejected to be bothered with it.

Zack continued staring at him for a long minute, the conflicted expression in his eyes reaching his face. He frowned a little as he quickly looked away with a shrug, glancing back at Cloud through the corners of his eyes. "It will." He lifted his glass and drank deeply from it as Cloud watched, downing more than half before taking a breath.

Cloud's frown deepened as he watched his friend. He rested his head on a hand, holding his glass with the other and his elbow propped on the countertop. Zack said it firmly enough, but.. it was lacking conviction. Zack tried, he really did. But Cloud knew better. Zack didn't know how to fix this problem, and he was trying to help the best he could with words he wished he could say better.. No.. With a message he could convey. ...Zack knew something.

No.

Zack _understood_ something.

But he wasn't sharing. The realization of this thought struck Cloud with a demoralizing sense of surrender, and the liquid in his glass was too tempting to pass up. More silence passed between them, minutes sluggishly crawled by. As the night wore on and their pile of glasses grew Cloud eventually found himself weighed down so heavily by his thoughts that his head rested on his arm, stretched out on the counter. He stared at his glass, Zack's figure unfocused beyond it. Zack was tapping his fingers on the glass he held softly, his blue eyes burning with a strange array of emotions.

Cloud thought about a lot of things. He thought of Tifa, mostly. How much he loved her, how he never wanted to lose her. He started thinking more deeply into it. He loved her so much. So much it _hurt_ and felt wonderful at the same time. It bubbled within him and settled nicely in his heart, right next to the shard of metal she'd driven in months ago. He owed her so much. She made his life a wonderful thing. She filled it with joy when he had none, with light when he was blind, with clarity when he was lost.

Why else did he love her?

He loved her. He loved everything about her. When Cloud thought about going a day without her in his life, it was acceptable. But anything more than a week and he was drowning. She was his light, his buoy in the ocean. His life revolved around her.

Cloud thought of what he would do without her. What his life would mean if she wasn't there to take the central focus. What if he revolved around something else, instead? Like what, though. Himself, he guessed. His mother. Maybe he could travel the world, go skydiving or skiing or something dangerous like that. Grudgingly he admitted Tifa would probably never let him do anything like that while she was around. He'd live his life in his career. His savings would certainly add up, that was for sure. He wouldn't have anything to spend his money on except for many a car someday, something like what Zack had. That Honda was badass.

Maybe Zack could go skydiving with him. It'd be much more fun, he guessed. And he had no doubt Zack would be up to it. He could picture it. Zack seemed to fit in the picture, hurling himself with a ferocious howl out of an airplane. Or diving into a shark-cage with hundreds of sharks swimming around him. Cloud would feel braver because of it. Because Zack just had that sort of enthusiasm, that sense of contagious confidence that made him feel like he could take on the world with him. And he could also count on Zack to be there for him, like he was now. Selflessly spending his own sleeping time to make sure he was okay. Zack was a great friend, and even if his life didn't revolve around Tifa he couldn't imagine it without Zack. He actually regretted, truly, not knowing the guy when he'd been in school, or as a kid. Everything would've been so much more bearable.

Cloud smirked. Zack was his tugboat. He snickered.

"Hey Cloud.."

Speaking of. Cloud's eyes moved over lazily past the glass, struggling to focus on Zack's dark head from beyond the glistening, foaming liquid. "Hm?"

"You know.." Zack said softly, and Cloud had to strain to hear his voice. Zack didn't look at him as he talked, keeping his eyes on the countertop. "If.. if something did happen to you and Tif.. ..you know you.... can count on me, right?"

Cloud frowned. It was there again. That damned conflict, that damned frown on his friend's face. He heard the hesitation in Zack's voice. It felt like Zack wanted to something more.. or something else. It was hard to tell, his mind was sort of buzzing. Cloud paid attention as best he could, knowing this was important. "Yuh." He mumbled, his voice garbled to his ears.

Zack looked over at him and the small frown on his friend's face slowly turned into an equally small smile. "Fuckin' drunk." He said softly, eyes blazing with _something_. Love, Cloud guessed. They were friends after all.

"Blah." Cloud said as eloquently as he drunkenly could and Zack burst out laughing. Cloud grinned at him. That's more like it, he thought.

"Zack?" He asked, the name swooshed together through his lips and he scowled at it.

"Yeah?" Zack wiped his eyes clear.

"Love you man."

A strange silence passed over them as Zack stared at him. Cloud didn't say anything, not embarrassed at all. Hey, they were friends. Nothing stupid about it and he expected Zack to damn well fully appreciate how far Cloud just fell on the manly ladder by saying that. He was also drunk, too, so he could chalk it up to that. But when a few more moments passed by and Zack didn't say anything, Cloud shifted uncomfortably and sat up slowly, running a hand over his face in a moment of trepidation.

"Love you too."

He looked over at the soft, emotional tone in Zack's voice, only to find his friend batting his eyes and sighing longingly. Cloud barked out in laughter, punching him in the arm as Zack laughed with him.

* * *

…_**..............:`' ~ Author's Notes ~'`:................**_

Got rid of my gargantuan sized AN in favor of this compact one! I could leave the story like that. Leave ya'll hangin'. But there's at least one or two more chapters worth of this thing, as haphazardly as it was put together. But Iunno if I'll update it any time soon. I'm gonna be concentrating on _Legacy _for awhile. As far as characterization goes, they're out of it when referring to canon. But this isn't canon, it's AU, so I tried making them as in character as normal people could be. Hope I did some good there. Tried making things such as reactions and conversations as real as possible.

**Story Warnings: **Language, Yaoi in future chapters, some angsting later on. Take note it is a tragedy/romance

**Wanted:** Beta Reader. ;_; As you can see I need one. Legacy _really_ needs one. I'd like to be able to get a chapter out at least every week, two if I can make it or even three.

Other than the obvious, how'd I do? I freakin' love the idea of Seph driving a hummer. He's probably (along with Cloud) the most OOC in this, but he's human.

I deleted all my emails! So who was it that sent me Fly on the Wall? Lemme know?

For those if you waiting on **Legacy**, it's coming. I'm redoing the storyline (hurrah to Jade for helping me!) in light of a wonderful observation made by a reviewer which I'm taking to heart and I'm fixing it up. The next chapter is halfway written (it'll be my longest yet). It'd go _much_ faster if I had a Beta reader.. hinthint.. There's a scene or two in this chapter that are really giving me a hard time and killing any progress I'm trying to make.

Okay! As always, please lemme know how I did? I'm still not confident as a wannabe writer, so I bite my nails down to the core when I post these things. Should I continue? Keep it as it is? How'd I do? Is it realistic? Did I over exaggerate? Did I not understand a concept or reaction? Hmmm (I totally didn't read this over, either, so all mistakes, big or small, are my own; **especially** the scene between cloud and tifa, I hope like a bad dream it'll just go away~ ;-;)

_You & I Playlist: _

_"You and I" - Tatu_

_"Fly on the Wall" - Tatu  
_

_"Track 1"- Tatu (Album: Happy Smiles, 2008)_


End file.
